Wi-Fi is a technology for connecting devices in wireless local area networks according to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specification. Devices that can that can be connected using Wi-Fi technology include personal computers, video-game consoles, phones, tablets, digital cameras, smart televisions, digital audio players, printers, and more. These and other Wi-Fi compatible devices can access the Internet by connecting to an Internet-connected wireless access point.
One of the frequency bands most commonly used by Wi-Fi devices is the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio band, which is internationally designated for use in industrial, scientific and medical fields for purposes other than telecommunications. In addition, popular communication technologies such as Bluetooth also use the 2.4 GHz band. The increasing number of Bluetooth and other devices that use or emit signals in the 2.4 GHz band can interfere with Wi-Fi signals in the same band, particularly when these technologies are collocated within a single device.